The best 18th
by CoffeeGirlz2010
Summary: one chance, that is all we need, just start reading, you will get it in time...


Jasmen and Hallie listened to the faint, far off voice of their English teacher….it was always the subject referred to as the S and C (snooze and cruise)….they both had been in a far off land of daydreams since the bell that signaled the start of their class rang. Hallie was Jasmen's little sister, both of them seniors, and both pretty good students, except for English, that was a different story…. Jasmen, affectionately called "Ace" by Hallie, sat with a faint smile on her face that was put on there by the idea of witches, she and Hallie, also known as Mary for being a goody-goody, loved to entertain the idea that there were really witches. They used to always stay up in the wee hours of the night telling each other stories of what they think would happen if they were to ever find witches did indeed exist….

Mary was always one to be writing, her favorite saying that she had was, "If the moon is up, I'm up!" As strange as it seems, she sort of prided herself on this, even though to anyone else it was nothing that extraordinary…on the contrary, Ace was very different, at least in that area, she was the one to add to her sister's saying by adding "….and if the sun is up, I'm up!" Jasmen was the one with the great artistic skills, Hallie the one who had a way with words.

The bell finally rang once again signaling the end of the day, they jumped up a little startled by the sudden awakening, this sudden movement earned a very enthusiastic laugh followed by a clap from the rest of the class that just started moving…

As they walked out of the class, Ace looked at Mary and said "Tree after lockers?" and she responded with a nod. She took her books to her locker and put them away, keeping the ones that were necessary to do her homework, using the water fountain next to her locker for help. She went through her pile books sorting and then she got to her English book and realized that she didn't even get down the homework, so, she just put her book in her bag and started walking, only paying attention to the distance she was away from the room of her previous class and the book that she held in her hand. Reading all the way to the door where she ran into someone coming out as she went in, she dropped her book and then bent over to pick it up as she said "Oh, my, I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit you." Then heard the response "don't worry about it Ace, I didn't drop my books after all you did…" she looked up to find that it was the one and only Cam. She realized the _I'm trying not to laugh_ smile on her face and questioned it, "what is that look for?" Cam smiled more widely and said "you don't even pay attention on your way to English class, even if its after school…."

Mary was at her locker and at the usual meeting tree faster then normal and was very happy to see that she was not as slow as her sis tended to say. As she approached the tree, she saw Alex waiting for her, even though she was always the last one there she found it strange that Alex was already waiting for her, she walked up with a smile and "said whats…?" only to be cut off by her saying you've got to read the latest story, It was all I could think about for like a week and I finally got it down on paper!"

"Ok, but then you need to tell me what we are doing for a certain persons birthday…" indicating that she was talking about herself.

Alex gave her a little _you know I cant tell you_ shake of the head. She did this right as the other two walked up and Cam smacked hallie on the head playfully and said "you still trying to get that out of us, were not going to tell you, but, just follow the directions that will be left for you….you are after all, the last of us to turn eighteen, and you remember the promise that we made you…" hallie cut in with "I know, I know, 'the night the last of us turns eighteen, will be a magical night' I didn't forget that, how could I?"

They all started walking home, which was only two blocks away…they reached there houses and ace looked at cam, and said laughing, "why is it me and her (indicating hallie) are the ones who have the extra few feet to walk to get home, you guys have it easy!" they all laughed just as a voice said "girls, I need help in here, can you hurry?" only to be followed with Alex and Cam yelling in unison "were coming!" and they walked away talking about how they cant believe how Mary wont give up on the getting information thing….

"Ace, hurry your ass up!" hallie said shamelessly, "I want to go!" adding as an after thought, "You know, if you would have just told me what we were doing tonight, I wouldn't be this anxious!"

"well if you hold your horses….wait, didn't you lose them last week?" she said in a sarcastic tone, laughing all the time. "ok, sorry, that was sort of lame, but, you know, I could of said something else but It would of given you a clue what we were doing…" her voice trailed off and she knew that it would bug Mary till she found out what they were doing that night, which is what she was hoping for.

She was getting on hallie's nerves with her singing, she wouldn't shut up with the "Panic! At the disco" she felt like she was going to choke her….so she joined in…."I chimed in…."

Jasmen all of a sudden stoped dead in her tracks and said that she just realized, and pointed out, that this is where all four of us first became friends and vowed to be a loyal friend to each other, four years ago, to the day….

(flashback)

"where are we going? You don't even know, oh, how great, god, were lost, what way did we come from in the first place?" I said in a panicky voice.

Jasmen simply responded as if she was refusing to fight anymore tonight with a "we are coming up on the road, hold on, and we came because you didn't want to deal with the late "happy birthdays!" that your retarded family give you at midnight before it is no longer your birthday….."

They were scared, and neither would admit it to the other...an hour earlier the girls had been going for a walk and saw their neighbors, so, trying to be nice, invited them along, little did they know that was a bad idea, they got into this argument, nothing new to them, about how the nighbors always seem to be being very nosey and how it creeps them out how they seem to, well, watch over mary and ace, even though they didn't even know them, well, they didn't like them asking them about that, it really all seemed so stupid but, she was just asking…

Mary's thought was interrupted by jasmen's voice, "hallie, look, its not the road but it will do for the night, hopefully."

"wow, a field!..." she responded sarcastically, but when she received "the look" from ace, finished the sentence by looking at the ground and saying, "sorry, had to get that out of my system." And was happy that this made her laugh.

"The field looks dead, as creepy as that sounds" she said, dismissing the look that her friend had on her face. All the surrounding trees were hidden by the blanket of darkness that the night brought along with it.

Hallie and jasmen walked farther into the field and their eyes fell upon a specific tree in the middle of the opening, it was so….full of life, despite its environment. And decided that they had to sleep the night here and what better place then by this tree, but when we approached it we realized that it was already occupied, _you've got to be kidding me, I can not spend the night with those nosey twins, _they both thought yet had no idea the other did to. They just looked up and smiled, but as soon as they looked at them, all of their anger torwards them dissipated. All four of them couldn't help but think that this situation, all meeting up here after tonight, all on coincidences, was to perfect not to have been meant to be. That night, all of them actually got to know each other, and pretty well, Alex and Cam, twins that were very close, unnaturally. they all pledged otheir friendship to each other, in a vow that was made while in sitting in a circle around the tree and holding hands...the tree that brought them all together in the first place…

(end flashback)

hallie found herself smiling at the memory of their weird first night being friends.

They walked into the field and saw two girls, that they didn't think that they realized….floating!


End file.
